2 Fast 2 Furious
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: Takes place during 2 Fast 2 Furious but in Chihuahua Mexico. Follows Dom, Letty, Shayla, Jesse, Emperatriz, and Leon during their stay in Mexico. *Sequel to The Fast and The Furious*
1. Surprise in Mexico

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Fast & Furious series! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

A/N: This one takes place the same time 2 Fast 2 Furious does but in Chihuahua Mexico. And I am going to have some Dom/Letty moments in this one. I have them in mind already, I just have to get to them. Haha.

* * *

"Leticia?" Asked an older Hispanic man as he walked into the living area of the mansion-sized home.

"Yeah, Abuelo Juan?" She asked; her brown eyes curious. "What is it?"

"Someone is here for you," He told her, a smile on his face.

"Who is it?" Letty Ortiz asked, setting the book on the table.

He turned to the archway and motioned for someone to join them. Walking through the archway was none other than Dominic Toretto.

Letty jumped up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around the man she loved. Wrapping his own arms around her, he kissed her lips.

"How did you manage to get here?" Letty asked, resting her head on his chest.

"Triz, Leon, and Natalio," He answered, kissing the crown of her head. "They're waiting for Shay to wake up."

"Wake up?" the Latina asked, shocked as she pulled back slightly. "What happened to her?"

"She was shot protecting Jess," Dom answered, sighing. "Triz and Leon took off to visit her as soon as I got out of the car."

Their conversation was cut off when a maid walked in, "I am sorry to interrupt, but there is someone calling for you, Leticia."

"Alright, Rosa," She replied, wiping away a lone tear that fell.

Following the older Hispanic woman into Juan Pablo Martinez's study, the older man handed the phone to her.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, confused as to who was calling.

"_Hey, Letty,_" came the voice of someone she didn't think she would hear again.

"Shayla?" She asked; her voice soft in shock.

Dom's eyes widened, "She's okay?"

"_Jess is here too and as soon as I am discharged, we'll be there,_" She told them. "_And Triz wants to know if you like your surprise._"

"You tell her that I love it," the Latina replied, tears of happiness falling. "And tell Natalio thanks for helping her."

"_I will, Letty,_" She replied, laughing. "_Have to go. Doctor Huntington wants to do another ultrasound._"

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you," the Latina replied, laughing as well before she hung up the phone.

"She's alright?" Dominic Toretto asked, looking at his girlfriend.

She nodded, smiling, "Yeah, she is. And apparently, hers and Jess's baby is too."

"Good," the mocha skinned man responded, smiling as he kissed the Latina.

"Okay, if you two want to do that, get downstairs to Leticia's room," Juan Martinez said, going back to working on the paperwork on his desk.

"Alright, Abuelo Juan," Letty replied, chuckling before her and Dom went to her room.

As soon as the two were out of the study, Juan looked to his maid, "Rosa, what day is it? I believe it's getting close to Evita's birthday."

Rosa nodded and made her way over to the calendar, "It is July sixth, Juan. About three weeks until her birthday."

"Alright, would you and Miguel start the planning?" He asked as he stood up to grab a pair of boots from the corner of the room. "Just not anything extravagant, Rosa. You know how she is about that."

"I remember very well," Rosa responded, chuckling slightly. "Miguel and I will start."

"Alright, I'm going to be out with the horses," Juan told her, grabbing a cowboy hat. "If anyone stops by, please let me know."

"I will," She responded before making her way to find Miguel Martinez.

* * *

Doctor Rachel Huntington walked into Shayla Nyugen's hospital room, pushing the cart with the portable ultrasound machine.

"Hello, Miss Nyugen," She greeted, a smile on her pale face. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing pretty well except the fact that I'm stuck in this hospital bed," The dark skinned Shayla answered, laughing a little. "Unless one of you decides I am allowed to walk."

"Well, if things are looking good during the ultrasound, then you should be released today," She replied, setting up the machine. "Where's Mr. Carson?"

"Went to get himself something to eat," Shayla replied, smiling. "We able to find out the gender?"

"Let's see," Doctor Huntington mumbled, grabbing the file from the cart and looking over it. "You are about twenty six weeks along, so we should. Would you like Mr. Carson to be in here?"

Shayla nodded, her hand subconsciously rubbing her abdomen, "And why is it that I barely look pregnant at all?"

"Well, it's all on the baby's position," Rachel replied, her blue eyes reading over more of the file. "When I had my first boy, I was about your size when he was born and my sister started showing by the time she was fifteen weeks. So, not every woman is the same."

"I see," Shayla responded, nodding.

"You two have any names picked out?" The blue eyed blonde doctor asked as she set the file on the cart.

"We haven't decided yet," The ebony haired woman responded, looking back to the doctor.

"Ah," Rachel replied, chuckling slightly. "Waiting to find out?"

Shayla Nyugen nodded just as the blonde mechanic walked into the hospital room, "Everything looking alright?"

"Actually, we were waiting for you, Mr. Carson," Doctor Huntington replied, smiling as Shayla exposed her abdomen for the doctor.

Going through the procedures to begin, an image appeared on the screen. Looking at the screen, Rachel began to try to get a good angle of the fetus.

"Looks like he or she is not cooperating with us," Rachel said to them with a laugh in her voice. "Let's see. Here we go."

She turned the screen so the couple could get a good look, "It looks like you two are going to have a little girl."

Shayla looked to her boyfriend, a smile on her face as he kissed her.

"Looks like everything is progressing like it should, your gunshot wounds are healing well, and your walking is excellent as well," Rachel Huntington told them as she put the extensions of the machine away. "I believe you are ready to be discharged."

"Really?" Shayla asked, her mismatched eyes looking at the doctor.

"Yeah, just need you to sign a few papers," the blonde doctor replied, smiling as she went to get the papers. "Mr. Carson, I believe Miss Nyugen is going to need some clothes."

With that, the blonde left the room.

"I'm gonna go call Mia and have her bring you a bag with some clothes," Jesse told her, laughing lightly.

"Have her pack enough clothes for the trip to Chihuahua," Shayla told him, sitting up. "For the three of us."

Jesse nodded, "Alright, Baby," He replied, kissing his girlfriend before he left the room to make the call.


	2. Last Evening of Peace

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Fast and Furious series! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

A/N: I know this chapter doesn't have much Dotty, but trust me, I will have a lot more than I have in my other two. Like I said before, I have them in mind, I just have to get to them. Haha. So, be patient. Those moments will be appearing. I am also contemplating writing an entire chapter that centers around those two. I might and I might not. We just have to see if it adds to the story.

* * *

Pulling up into the dirt driveway, Emperatriz Sanchez came to a stop in Shayla's neon pink 1999 Chevy Corvette. Mia, Shayla, and Jesse stopping behind them in the Spaniard's Celica. Getting out, four Chihuahuas ran at them. Yapping up a storm until Shayla spoke, "Lo que ustedes cachorros ladrándole a?"

Hearing her voice, the Chihuahua's tails started wagging, waiting for the dark skinned woman to play with them.

"Chihuahuas from Chihuahua," Leon mused, putting his arm around Emperatriz's waist. "Kind of a cliché, don't ya think, Dawg?"

"I didn't know you knew what that word meant, Leon," Shayla called over her shoulder as she and Jesse made their way into the foyer of the home.

"Rosa?" She called out as she placed her purse on the coffee table. "Miguel?"

"Evita?" Came the voice of a teen no older than seventeen as he walked into the room. "Is that you?"

"It's me, Miguel," She replied, laughing as the teen pulled her into a tight hug. Pulling away from the Hispanic/African American teen, the dark skinned woman was confused, "What are you doing here with Abuelo Juan and not with your dad?"

"Well, kinda got in trouble with the law in Texas," he answered, his eyes looking anywhere but at his cousin. "So, the only way to keep me out of jail was to send me here."

"I'll have to talk to Abuelo Juan about this," She muttered before she noticed the confused looks on Leon's, Mia's, and Jesse's faces. "Oh, sorry about that. This-" She put her arm around Miguel's shoulders the best she could, "Is my cousin, Miguel Martinez."

"You have a big family, Shay," Mia commented, eyeing the raven haired teen.

"I only get along with a few of them, Mia," She replied, shaking her head before looking at the stairs. "Miguel, would you care to show them to their rooms?"

"Sure thing," he replied, laughing as he started to head downstairs. Before being stopped by his cousin.

"Triz and Leon get a room, Mia gets her own room, and show Jesse to my room," She told him so they wouldn't have to switch out later.

"Alright, Evita," He replied, laughing before he left with the rest of the team following.

Walking towards the archway, she went down the hall that led to Juan's study. Opening the door, she found Juan Martinez sitting at his desk. Manila folder in hand and his reading glasses on his nose.

"Abuelo Juan, I'm here," She said as she entered the room.

Looking up, his dark face seemed to brighten at the sight of his granddaughter.

"Dominic and Leticia were wondering when you would get here," He said, chuckling as he set the folder on the desk.

"Where are those two?" Shayla asked, tilting her head slightly. "I didn't see them when we pulled up."

"I believe Rosa dragged those two off to help her with something," the older Hispanic man replied, shaking his head with a smile. "I got a call from Bernardo about a half hour ago. He said he was bringing Yuki down."

"Do you know when they will arrive?"

"No I do not, Evita," Juan replied, sighing.

He stood up to grab a garment that was hanging from a rack near the window, "What's that, Abuelo Juan?"

"Rosa said she wants you to wear this tonight," He responded, handing her the garment. "She found it. It belonged to Corazón."

"Mom?" The ebony haired woman asked quietly.

Nodding, Juan went to sit at his desk once more, "Yes. And I do not know what she has planned for tonight, either. The only people she will let know are Dominic and Leticia. Miguel is helping. That's all I know. And that she said she will tell me when tonight gets here."

"Alright, I'm going to go downstairs," Shayla informed her grandfather. "Would you have Rosa send those two downstairs when she's done with them?"

"Sure thing, Evita," He responded, laughing before his granddaughter left his study.

Looking down at the manila folder, he sighed.

"Carlos, do you really have to make this so difficult?" He asked himself, running his hand through his slightly graying hair.

"Abuelo?" Miguel asked, confused as he walked inside. "What's wrong?"

"Carlos, he's demanding money again," the older man replied, putting the folder into one of the desk drawers before locking it.

"I thought you just paid him," Miguel stated, confused as he sat in one of the chairs across from Juan.

"I did," Juan answered, sighing. "He thinks someone is stealing from him."

"That's impossible," The Hispanic/African American teen said, baffled. "I make those deliveries myself and no one touches the bags."

"I know you do, Miguel," Juan Martinez said, running his hand through his hair. "He's the Mexican version of Reyes."

"That's for damn sure," the black haired teen muttered under his breath.

"Hey, watch that tongue, Boy," Juan said, his eyes locking with his grandson's.

Raising his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, Abuelo," he said in his defense. "Why don't we get Evita to help?"

The older man shook his head, "No. She's not going to be a part of this. And neither is Emperatriz. Now get down to the downstairs library. You need to study for the upcoming semester."

"Fine, Abuelo," Miguel muttered, not happy with his grandfather's response as he got up and left the room.

* * *

Downstairs in the family room, the crew had just went through a tour of the lower half of the home.

"So, how do you like the house?" Shayla asked, laughing as she stood by the door to her room.

"Love it, Babe," Jesse replied, a smile on his face.

"I'll show you guys the garage tomorrow," the ebony haired woman added just as Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz walked into the room.

"Finally get away from Rosa?" Emperatriz Sanchez asked, laughing as she plopped down onto the couch.

"Yes," Letty muttered. "That woman knows how to lock someone into something."

"That she does," Shayla commented, laughing.

"And Rosa said to tell you to change for dinner," Dom said to his friend. "Rosa said dinner would be ready in about thirty minutes."

Shayla nodded, "Alright. I'll be right back."

With that, the multicultural woman went into her room. Shutting the door behind her.

While she was in her room, two older Hispanic women entered the living area. One ushering the crew upstairs and into the dining area while the other waited on Shayla.

Sitting down at the simple yet elegant round table, each person was astonished at the simplicity of the design. Mainly earthy colors were used.

Juan Martinez walked into the room with Miguel not far behind, "I see Carmencita made sure everyone was here," He said, chuckling slightly as Miguel sat at the far end of the table. "Tonight's dinner was Rosa's idea. Seeing as she couldn't wait until Evita's birthday."

"Juan," Rosa called out from the archway. "Evita is ready."

Juan nodded, his dark brown eyes light as the older Hispanic woman stepped to the side. Shayla walking in.

Everyone from the team's eyes widened at the sight. Shayla Nyugen wore a dark, brick red skirt with a frilly white blouse. The designs were very simple but they were very pretty at the same time. They had never seen her wear a dress. Ever.

She smiled at her friends nervously as Rosa led her to a seat. In between her grandfather and Jesse.

As soon as Juan sat down, "Now, before anyone gets hasty, we pray before we eat."

Smiling, Shayla took her boyfriend's hand in hers as everyone joined hands. The head of the household saying the prayer.

As soon as it was said, everything settled into a normal routine. Just like when they were living in LA.

Juan sharing stories of Shayla and Emperatriz when they were children. Embarrassing stories.

Little did they know, this was going to be the last peaceful evening for a long while.


	3. Miami Here We Unwillingly Come

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Fast & Furious series! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

A/N: After this chapter, it may be a few chapters before Dom and Letty make an appearance. I don't now for sure as of right now. If I can't find a place to put any moments in, I might write a short one shot for it. We'll just have to see how things play out.

* * *

Hastily making her way up to her boyfriend's cousin, Adelita Espinoza-Rodriguez was freaking out to say the least.

"Señorita Shayla! Abuelo Juan debe hablar con usted en relación con Miguel!" She told her hastily; almost like she was terrified something was going to happen.

"Reduzca la velocidad y dime lo que está pasando," Shayla Nyugen stated, placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"Abuelo Juan simplemente dice que necesita hablar con usted en su despacho, señorita Shayla," she responded, her voice shaking.

The ebony haired woman nodded before looking at the group behind her on the couches.

"Guys, stay here," She told them, leaving Adelita with the crew.

Practically running into her grandfather's study, she saw Enrique Martinez and a Mexican Police Officer.

"Evita, please close the door behind you," Juan Martinez said, waving her in.

Doing as she was instructed, she made her way over to the three men.

"What is it, Abuelo Juan?" She asked, her mismatched eyes looking between the officer and Enrique.

"Enrique here was sent down here to find someone to help with tracking down Carlos Flores and Carter Verone," Juan explained, sighing. "US Customs managed to get an agent undercover, but they haven't been able to confirm her status."

"What does that have to do with us, Abuelo Juan?" Shayla asked, confused.

"Oficial Garcia-Garza," the older man said, looking at the officer.

"Carter Verone and Carlos Flores are in this operation together," the Hispanic officer explained, looking at the young woman. "Carlos Flores resides here in Mexico while Carter Verone resides in Miami Florida. Officer Martinez here has informed us that you and your crew are the best. Seeing as you raced under Dominic Toretto."

"Miguel has been working with the officers here and US Customs to bring both of them down," Juan Martinez stated, grabbing the manila folder from the drawer on his desk before handing it to his granddaughter.

Shayla took the folder from him, opening it to look at the files, "He's working with Carter Verone to get drugs into Miami?"

"That's right, Shay," Enrique said as he stood up. "As of right now, Flores is on his way to Miami to meet up with Verone. He took Miguel with him."

"So, we need you and the crew to help us to bust them," Officer Garcia-Garza said, standing straight. "We need you to go to Miami and team up with the officials there to apprehend the both of them."

"What do we get out of the deal if we agree?" Shayla asked, looking up from the files.

"You get to keep your daughter and the one on the way," the officer answered, crossing his arms.

"What about the others?" the multicultural woman asked, looking back to the files to keep them from seeing her mismatched eyes.

"Señorita Sanchez gets the satisfaction of knowing that her and her boyfriend will not be sent to prison," Garcia-Garza answered, smirking. He knew that would get them to agree.

"I'll go get them," Shayla told them bitterly as she tossed the folder onto her grandfather's desk.

She left the study, making her way to the rest of the crew.

"What did they need, Shay?" Emperatriz Sanchez asked, her dark brown almost black eyes looking to her friend.

"They need the four of us to go to Abuelo Juan's study," She answered, running her hand through her silky ebony hair.

"What about Dom and Letty?" Emperatriz asked, confused as she stood up from the leather couch. "Or Mia?"

"They don't know they are here," Adelita told them, her light brown eyes looking to the Spaniard. "Abuelo Juan has not told them."

"So, you three stay here until they're gone," Leon told his friends.

"Come on, do not keep Abuelo Juan waiting, Señorita Shayla, Señorita Emperatriz," the young Hispanic woman told them, standing by the archway.

Dominic Toretto nodded, "Alright," he said before he hugged his two friends. "Be careful of Flores."

The dark skinned woman was confused as to how he knew, but he only had to say one name for her to know how.

Miguel.

Nodding as he let them go, Shayla, Jesse, Emperatriz, and Leon followed the young woman to Juan Pablo Martinez's study.

"Here they are, Officer Garcia-Garza," Juan told the officer. "Emperatriz Sanchez, Leon Schulz and Jesse Carson."

Nodding, the Hispanic officer looked to the four, "The four of you are coming with me. You too, Enrique."

"Where to, Dawg?" Leon asked, confused.

"Miami Florida," the officer answered. "You will receive new vehicles after we land."

Walking out of the study, the officer left them to follow him. Shayla looked to her grandfather, "I guess this is the last time I speak with you. After you risked Miguel's life."

Storming out of the study, the three men and Emperatriz followed her. She just grabbed one of the bags Rosa had in her hands.

Smiling at the older woman sadly, Emperatriz handed the two Caucasian men their bags before she took her own. Rosa then handed Enrique his bag, hugging him and the four followed their friend.

Two Navigators were parked outside.

"Two of you with me, two with Officer Rodriguez-Padilla," Officer Garcia-Garza told them as he got in one and started it. "Enrique rides with me."

Shayla and Jesse got in one while Emperatriz and Leon got in the other. Enrique Martinez got in the passenger seat beside the officer. He did not like the idea of putting his friends' lives at risk.

"Sorry for dragging you into this Jess," Shayla whispered as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's alright, Shay," he responded, kissing her forehead.

Yawning, the young woman nodded off to sleep during the ride to the airport.

* * *

"Mia, you need to go back to LA," Dominic Toretto told his younger sister. "Take Letty with you."

"I'm going with you, Dom," Leticia Ortiz told her boyfriend. "There's no way you're gonna talk me out of this."

"Letty, please go with Mia," the older Toretto said, looking at his girlfriend. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me, Dom," the Latina replied, hugging him.

"For once, I'm with Letty," Mia Toretto told her brother, locking eyes.

"You two are just like Shay and Triz," Dom told them, sighing.

"Sometimes it's the only way to get something through a guy's thick skull," Letty replied, shaking her head.

"Got that one right, Letty," Mia muttered, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to agree but that doesn't make me like it, Letty," Dominic whispered, closing his eyes.

"And I will go back to LA," the younger Toretto told her brother. "I'll be fine."

Dominic nodded as he pulled his little sister into the hug as well. Hugging them close.

"Take Shayla's car," the mocha skinned man told his sister as he released her and Letty. "We'll take Emperatriz's car since she gave me the keys for it this morning."

"Alright, Dom," She replied, wiping away a tear.

"Don't worry, Mia," Letty told her, hugging her. "This won't be the last time you see us."

"I hope not, Letty," She responded, hugging the Latina before she went to the neon pink 1999 Chevy Corvette.

"Let's go, Letty," Dominic Toretto said as he and his girlfriend began walking to the garage.

When the five year old girl, Yuki Nyugen, ran up to them, she wrapped her arms around them.

"Aunt Letty, Uncle Dom, why do you have to go?" She asked, not wanting them to go like her mother figure and everyone else did.

"We have to, Yuki," Dom responded, hugging the little girl before he took her to Juan's study. "Abuelo Juan, me and Letty have to go now. Please keep an eye out for Yuki."

"I will," The older man responded, nodding. "And I will let you know if Evita and Emperatriz are okay as well."

"Leon and Jesse too," Letty added as she stood beside her boyfriend.

"I will, Leticia," he told her, smiling at the two as Yuki made her way up to Bernardo and climbed up in his lap.

"Adios, Abuelo Juan," the two said to him before they made their way to the garage.

* * *

Señorita Shayla! Abuelo Juan debe hablar con usted en relación con Miguel!- Miss Shayla! Grandfather Juan must speak with you regarding Miguel!

Reduzca la velocidad y dime lo que está pasando,- Slow down and tell me what is going on,

Abuelo Juan simplemente dice que necesita hablar con usted en su despacho, señorita Shayla- Grandfather Juan just said that he needs to speak with you in his office, Miss Shayla


	4. Fast Cars

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Fast and Furious series! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies! I also do NOT own the lyrics of the song in this chapter! They belong to Bon Jovi!

* * *

Pulling up to the US Customs office in Miami, the Mexican Officers cut the engines for the Navigators.

"Get out," Officer Garcia-Garza said as Enrique Martinez opened the door for the couple.

Getting out, the group was met by Agent Bilkins of the FBI, "I see you agreed."

"Only because children were threatened," Shayla Nyugen hissed as she passed the agent.

The colored agent glanced at the Mexican officers before heading back inside with the rest of the group following.

"Ah hell no!" Shayla snapped, stopping in her tracks with Jesse Carson beside her. "I will not work with this asshole."

Brian Spilner, O'Connor, whatever, turned to look at who said that. When he spotted the dark skinned woman, the Spaniard, Leon, and Jesse, he sighed.

"Who are these guys?" Roman Pearce asked, eyeing Shayla.

"Rome, meet Shayla Nyugen, Jesse Carson, Emperatriz Sanchez, and Leon Schulz," The blue eyed blonde said, motioning to each person as he said their name.

"Well, now that you all have met-" US Customs Agent Markham started but was interrupted by the sound of a delivery truck's door. "Meet Monica Fuentes."

"They have been briefed on Verone and Flores?" She asked as she hopped out of the back.

"Yeah," Markham replied, looking to the agent.

"Good," She replied as she hopped out of the truck. "Verone wants two drivers and Flores wants four."

"So, what are we driving?" Emperatriz asked, looking to the woman.

The agents then started to uncover six different cars.

"Don't even think about taking the convertible," Roman said as he tossed his bag into the back seat.

Shayla shook her head as she made her way to a lime green and black Toyota Supra. Getting in, she watched as Jesse got into a white Nissan Skyline, Emperatriz got into a red Ford Mustang, and Leon got into a black and white Honda Civic.

"Miguel Martinez is with Flores and Verone at the compound," Monica stated as she went to get in the car with Brian. "I ride with you, Cowboy."

Just as Monica was about to get in the car, "Why does she get to ride with you?"

"You get the convertible," She told him as she got into the Mitsubishi.

Following Brian and Monica, Roman was right behind his friend, Shayla behind him, Jesse, Emperatriz, and Leon.

"Why the hell are we in this?" Shayla asked no one as she drove. "Jess and I can't get any peace while expecting our first born."

Almost like he heard her talking to herself, the blonde mechanic pulled up beside her. Grinning at her to help relieve some stress on her part.

She returned the grin before she and Jesse tried to make a race out of it.

Emperatriz pulled up on the other side of Shayla, shaking her head at them. Shrugging her shoulders, Shayla followed Brian and Roman. Even though she didn't want to.

Turning on the radio as they drove, a favorite of Akira's started playing.

_How can I defend?_

_"Let's live for now not then"_

_We're chasing tail lights_

_Let them fade into the distance_

_Let's say the engine stalled and start again_

_Turn around let's turn around_

_It's a dark road we been heading down_

_Trust me tonight I swear I know where we are_

_We're gonna run all the lights_

_We're gonna blow right through the radar_

_Fast cars_

_We are fast cars_

_How can I pretend the signs don't say dead end_

_So many hearts just wind up in a junkyard_

_Where memories are nothing but spare parts_

_Turn around just turn around_

_And leave the past behind us now_

_Come on we ain't gonna crash_

_This time we ain't slowing down_

_We'll pull ahead of the pack_

_Slip thru the cracks cause we are_

_Fast cars_

Not being able to listen to the song anymore, she practically hit the radio. Effectively silencing it. Resting her elbow on the door, Shayla pinched the bridge of her nose.

When they pulled up into the driveway of Verone's compound, each got out of their rides. The blonde mechanic made his way to his girlfriend, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong, Baby?" He asked with concern in his blue eyes as he took her hand in his.

"Fast Cars, Jess, Fast Cars," Shayla replied, confusing him before she and Jesse followed the other four drivers.

"Rome and I get Verone," Brian said as the group made their way forward. "Shayla, you guys get Flores."

"Whatever, Traitor," She mumbled, linking her fingers with her boyfriend's.

Roman eyed Shayla's and Jesse's linked hands, wondering how someone like the blonde mechanic got a woman like her.

Going through the pat down at the gates, the six drivers made their way up to where Carter Verone, Carlos Flores, Monica Fuentes, and Miguel Martinez were standing with two other Hispanic men.

"My red Ferrari and Carlos's black Ferrari was confiscated and sit in an impound lot in Little Haiti," Verone stated, his eyes wandering over the drivers. "It's about twenty miles from here."

"The cars aren't what are important," Carlos Flores stated, speaking up. "The packages in the glove compartments, however, are."

"First team to return with the packages will have a chance to work for us," Verone added.

"We have to audition?" Asked Darden as he rested on the rail.

"No one has a gun to your head," Flores said to him, looking at him.

"That's all," Carter said before he and Flores went back inside the compound.

"Drivers licenses, pass 'em up," Monica called out, causing the driver's license of every driver to land in her hands.

"Go!" The bald Hispanic man shouted, causing every racer to make their way to their cars.


	5. Getting the Job

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Fast and Furious series! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

* * *

Racing down the interstate, the many drivers wove in and out of traffic. Each sticking close to their team. Except that Brian O'Connor and Roman Pearce were farther ahead of Shayla Nyugen, Jesse Carson, Leon Schulz, and Emperatriz Sanchez.

After looking at the cars in front of the four of them, Shayla looked to her right, seeing Emperatriz in her red Ford Mustang. She nodded her head once to the Spaniard, who nodded in response.

Looking to her left, the ebony haired woman motioned for Jesse to pass the left-most car while Emperatriz looked to her right and motioned for Leon to pass the right-most car.

As the two men did as their girlfriends instructed; the two women wove in and out of the traffic until there was an opening. Moving almost like one another's shadow, the two women sped passed the cars.

Now all they had to do was catch up to Brian and Roman.

When the four drivers managed to catch up, the ebony haired woman glanced at her partners. Brian had just turned off of the interstate with Roman behind him. Jesse, Emperatriz, and Leon were a little ways ahead of her as she too turned off.

Speeding along, they made it to the impound lot. It was like a maze trying to find the cars among all of the boats.

Finally managing to find them, the six drivers stopped around the Ferraris. Getting out, Shayla and Emperatriz went to the black Ferrari while the blonde and his friend went to the red Ferrari. The Spaniard found their package in the glove compartment while the other pair found theirs in the center.

Joining them were the other drivers and Agent Markham. Spotting the cop, Shayla grabbed a pistol from the small of her back while Rome grabbed a similar one from the convertible.

"Rome, no!"

"Shayla, no!"

Brian and Jesse were thinking along the same lines when they saw the weapons. Firing, Shayla and Roman missed the agent purposefully before they all ran to their respective cars. Leaving shortly after the other teams did, the six drivers made it back to the compound.

Brian handed Verone the package from the red Ferrari while Emperatriz handed Flores the package from the black Ferrari.

"Very good," Flores stated as Miguel and Monica made their way up to them.

Verone turned to the two behind them, "Take them to the pool."

Monica and Miguel nodded before leading the six drivers off.

"Miguel, if we get out of this in one piece, I'm gonna castrate you with a rusty spoon," the ebony haired woman hissed to her cousin.

"Jeez, you're just as bad as Triz," the young Hispanic/African American teen muttered as he and Monica sat down with the six drivers. "And why are you even here?"

"Let's just say your friend, Officer Garcia-Garza, threatened to take away both Yuki and the baby," She replied, smacking her cousin upside the head.

"Ow!" He said holding his head where his cousin slapped him. "That hurt, Evita."

"Something else is going to hurt after we're done here," the dark skinned woman replied, smacking him again for good measure.

"Would you two kids quit it?" Emperatriz asked, sighing as she grabbed a piece of fruit from the platter.

Verone and Flores came walking up, both holding the packages in their hands. Once they sat down, only Verone opened his package.

"We did all that for a cigar?" Roman asked, watching the wealthy drug lord.

Verone shook his head, "Nope. You did that for a job," He told him as he cut the end of the cigar off.

Emperatriz looked to the drug lord, "So what will this job entail?"

"Follow us," Flores told them as he stood up with Verone, Miguel, and Monica behind him. As well as the six drivers.

"The walls have ears," the younger man told them as he walked beside Flores.

"You'll be carrying money from South Beach to the Keys," Flores told them before lighting his cigar.

"Don't let anyone stop you," Carter added. "When you reach the finish line, I'll personally hand you a hundred G's."

"Make it a hundred apiece," Roman told him, smirking as he bit into a pastry. "Like I said, we hungry."

Shaking her head, Shayla grabbed Jesse's hand in her own before they made their way to the cars. Emperatriz and Leon behind them.

"You," Verone said, causing them all to stop and turn. "I'll take my cutters now."

Roman Pearce reached into his pocket and grabbed the silver cigar cutters, handing them to the man.

"I thought you had like thirteen of them," The black man told him, shrugging his shoulders.

The man made his way back to Brian before the blonde started ranting.

"I thought I told you to let me do the talking?" Brian asked, looking at his partner. "And you're packing."

"Like you ain't," was the reply he got.

After everyone got into their cars, each drove off in a straight line.


End file.
